


oh mein Gott. sie schaut mich an.

by a1skr33m



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Root ist ein Nerd, Shaw ist knallhart, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1skr33m/pseuds/a1skr33m
Summary: Root ist verknallt.Shaw ist misstrauisch.Martine hat sehr sehr viele schlechte Tage hintereinander.





	1. Die Beratung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [oh my god. she's looking at me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316143) by [brightly_brightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightly_brightly/pseuds/brightly_brightly). 



> Ist meine erste Übersetzung und würd mich über comments ur freuen. Vor allem, weil die story bissi jugendlicher geschrieben ist aber ich probiert hab es hochdeutsch zu halten und kein Österreich einfließen zu lassen... ;)

„Ich genieße es viel zu sehr andere Leute runter zu machen, um einen Abschluss in Kunst oder so anzustreben.“

  
Die Berufsberaterin der Schule, Mrs. Tay unterdrückt ein weiteres Seufzen als Samanth- Halt! Jetzt, nach dem Vorfall nennt man sie ROOT- ihren komplett abgenagten Apfelputz achtlos in den Mülleimer wirft. Mrs. Tay wühlt in ihren Unterlagen. Root kaut an ihren Nägeln und sieht dem Basketball Team draußen beim Runden laufen zu.

  
„Was hältst du von Naturwissenschaften?“

  
Root zuckt die Achseln. Das Mädels Basketball Team kommt gerade am Fenster vorbei und Root starrt ihren vorbeiziehenden trainierten Waden und schmutzigen Sportschuhen nach. Während der ganzen Off-Season hatte das Team jede Woche, am gleichen Tag, um die gleiche Uhrzeit draußen Training. Root weiß das, weil es nicht viel gibt was sie nicht weiß, sogar wenn es um Sport geht.

  
„Du hast dich für alle naturwissenschaftlichen Klassen auf College Niveau, die an der Schule angeboten werden, angemeldet und Bestnoten auf die Arbeiten erreicht. Es muss dich doch interessieren“, argumentiert Mrs. Tay.

  
Root seufzt und zuckt erneut die Achseln: „Es gab begünstigende Umstände. Ich habe auch Einser in den nutzlosen geisteswissenschaftlichen Klassen bekommen.“

  
„Und da nennst du die Geisteswissenschaften immer noch nutzlos? Du wurdest von Mrs. Dougal für den Preis des besten Essays des Jahres nominiert. Für deine Arbeit über… was war das noch gleich? Panoptismus im Elisabethanischen Theater?“

  
Root zieht ihre Augenbraue auf eine Art hoch die irgendwie gleichzeitig traurig und herablassend wirkt.

  
„Ich will auf das MIT gehen. Informatik. Ich bin sowieso schon drin. Vorzeitige Aufnahme.“

  
Mrs. Tay betet um Stärke während sie Root‘s Schulprofil auf den neuersten Stand bringt.

  
Zumindest starrt Root sie nicht so an, wie sie es sonst tut, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Mit furchteinflößenden, aufgerissenen Augen und dabei sprudeln aus ihr absolut entsetzliche und viel, viel zu intime Details heraus.

  
Es vergehen ein paar Minuten. Das Basketball Team läuft ein weiteres Mal vorbei, diesmal machen sie eine Trinkpause beim Wasserspender. Root schluckt und saugt an ihrer Unterlippe als Schulteam Captain Sameen Shaw sich ihr Trikot über den Kopf reißt. Shaws Oberkörper glänzt vom Schweiß, ihre Brust hebt und senkt sich schnell in ihrem schwarzen Sport-BH. Sie ist außer Atem, aber nicht so stark wie die anderen Teammitglieder. Zwei Haarsträhnen haben sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und umrahmen ihr Gesicht. Sie ist so klein und respekteinflößend und starrt ihr Team so wundervoll missmutig an. Root vergisst ganz, dass Mrs. Tay mit ihr redet.

  
„Es tut mir leid. Was?“

  
„Ich sagte, wenn du schon bei einem College angemeldet bist, warum hast du dir dann diesen Termin ausgemacht?“

  
Root zuckt ein letztes Mal die Achseln. „Wollt nur mal vorbeischauen.“

  
Die Schulglocke läutet und Schüler donnern in die Gänge. Das Basketball Team wird in zwei Minuten in der Umkleide vier Türen weiter sein. Jemand sollte wirklich hingehen und sicher stellen, dass Team Captain Sameen Shaw genug getrunken hat…

  
Root steht ruckartig auf. Sie lächelt Mrs. Tay gelassen zu.

  
„Gutes Gespräch“, sagte sie und schlendert zur Tür hinaus.

  
Mrs. Tay schüttelt fassungslos Kopf.


	2. Chemie

„Scheiß Chemie, scheiß Chemie, scheiß Chemie“. Root formt die Worte ununterbrochen mit ihren Lippen ohne sie tatsächlich zu sagen, während der Lehrer über irgendein Problem schwafelt, das sie sowieso schon gelöst hat. Genau jetzt hört auch noch der Mini Luftschacht über ihrem Schreibtisch in der vorletzten Reihe auf effektiv zu belüften… Nein, weder hat sie noch wird sie heute ihre scheiß Medikamente nehmen.

  
Erst vor kurzem hat Root entdeckt, wie viel Spaß es macht „scheiße“ und alle Formen des Wortes in ihren Wortschatz einzubauen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie in ihrem Enthusiasmus all ihre Konversationen damit überwürzt.

  
Zu Root’s Glück sind die meisten ihrer Gespräche mit sich selber.

  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät, dass noch gute 20 Minuten zu verstreichen haben.

  
„Scheiß, scheiß, scheiß, scheiß, scheiß, scheiß Chemie“, formt sie wieder mit den Lippen. Dieses Mal wäre es möglich, dass sie nicht ganz leise gewesen ist. Vielleicht ist das der einzige Pluspunkt der Mimik-einfrierenden-Pillen – man gibt keinen Scheiß drauf in unpassenden Augenblicken.

  
„Wenn du Chemie so sehr hasst, warum bist du dann hier?“, flüstert ihr Sitznachbar.

  
Root ignoriert ihn und starrt entschlossen auf den Kopf der Person in der Reihe vor ihr.

Die Person vor ihr ist nämlich die Antwort auf diese Frage, Sameen Shaw. Elftklässlerin. Captain des Schulbasketballteams. 1,62m groß, aber so imposant, dass niemand außer ihr für den Posten kandidiert hat.

  
Sameen Shaw ist SOO COOL.  Sie fährt ein ramponiertes Dirt Bike, trägt fast nur schwarz und sie lächelt ein winziges, subtiles Lächeln, wenn es Chaos, Streit oder Essen gibt. Sie sagt Dinge die offensichtlicherweise aus Comicbüchern oder scheiß dummen Action Filmen stammen. Aber sie nuschelt sie unter der Nase, wenn sie denkt, dass niemand sie hören kann. Sameen Shaw nimmt an geheimen Kämpfen teil und es wird gemunkelt, dass sie einmal einen Müllcontainer angezündet haben soll… während Jeremy Lambert darin war. Sie wird nur beim Nachnamen, „Shaw“, genannt und die Leute tun so, als würde sie sich nicht zu benehmen wissen, nur weil sie auf Ereignisse nicht mit ihrem Gesicht reagiert.

  
Root findet das alles unglaublich faszinierend. Unschuldig wie sie ist, landet sie seit zwei Jahren in den Klassen, in denen auch Shaw ist. Root starrt auf Shaws dunkle Haare, ihren festen Pferdeschwanz, ihre niedlichen kleinen Ohren und ihren starken, soliden Rücken. Shaw trägt ihren Montagspulli, obwohl heute Dienstag ist, was bedeutet, dass sie gestern vielleicht nicht nach Hause gegangen ist.

  
Root macht einen beiläufigen Atemzug in der Hoffnung Shaws Shampoo erschnuppern zu können. Sie weiß bereits welches Shampoo Shaw benutzt (sie ist ihr NICHT GEFOLGT, sie war nur… zufälligerweise zur selben Zeit im Geschäft). Es könnte sogar sein, dass Root eine Flasche von eben diesem Shampoo bei sich im Schrank im hintersten Fach hat … zum daran riechen, nicht verwenden. Aber es riecht vermischt mit Shaws Geruch noch besser.

Root führt ein Notizbuch mit Informationen über Shaw. Details die sie aufgeschnappt, gestohlen oder gekauft und in eine komplizierte Art von Binärcode übertragen hat. Sie denkt, der Code wäre so komplex, dass er jeden verblüffen würde. Sogar Harold, der Professor der „Programmieren für Fortgeschrittene“ auf der Universität unterrichtet, bei der sie sich mit den Dokumenten ihrer Mutter angemeldet hat. Das Notizbuch ist ziemlich voll. Root zeichnet nicht hinein, weil sie schlecht zeichnen kann. Aber sie würde gerne. Sie würde Shaw gerne zeichnen und das ganze Notizbuch damit füllen. Shaw laufend. Shaw lesend. Shaw Mittagessen essend.

  
Ihr Labor Partner zieht eine Grimasse aber probiert es zu vertuschen, indem er wegsieht. Root stellt fest, dass sie unerklärlicherweise seit fünf Minuten oder so mit dem Stift auf ihre Hand einsticht. Zumindest hofft sie, dass er deswegen das Gesicht verzogen hat. Sie weiß, dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatte heute Morgen zu duschen, weil der Freund ihrer Mutter gestern Nacht da war und sie musste… woanders sein… und im geheimen Lagerhaus gibt es keine Dusche und es mieft nach Schimmel und abgestandenem Bier. Vielleicht hat er das Gesicht verzogen, weil der Schmutz auf ihrem T-Shirt in der Nähe ziemlich bemerkbar ist. Wer weiß das schon.

Root rammt die Spitze ihres Stifts in den Schreibtisch. Diese Klasse war eine dumme Idee. Zur Hölle Chemie ist fad. Aber heute Morgen hat Shaw zu einer ihrer Teamkolleginnen gesagt: „Ich bin heute nur in die Schule gekommen, weil die letzte Chemie Stunde so verdammt gut war und - naja es gibt Riesensandwiches zum Mittagessen.“

  
Root ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Shaw, obwohl sie so knallhart ist, niemals wirklich die Schule geschwänzt hat. Sie ist zu umsichtig und fleißig. Sie ist zwei Plätze hinter Root auf der Klassenrangliste. Root weiß das, weil sie letztens einen Blick ins Schulsystem gewagt hat (kein anfassen, nur schauen). Shaw ist die Rangliste aber wahrscheinlich egal, weil sie so cool ist.   
Trotzdem liebt sie Chemie…

  
Root wäre rauchen bei der Tribüne, hätte sie nicht Shaws Aussage überhört. Rauchen und Zeichnen üben, damit sie zeichnen könnte, wie sie sich fühlt wenn sie die Spitzen von Shaws Ohren sieht oder Shaws Lächeln oder wenn Shaw sie fragt was sie bei Nummer 16A in der Hausaufgabe herausbekommen hat… Ihre Therapeutin, als sie noch zu ihr gegangen ist, hat ihr gesagt, dass zeichnen eine gute Art ist um Gefühle auszudrücken. Root hat schnell gelernt, dass man der Therapeutin keine brutalen Bilder davon, wie der Freund ihrer Mutter von einem LKW zerquetscht wird, zeigen darf, weil man sonst nur mit Tramadalollipop, oder wie auch immer es heißt, zugedröhnt wird.

  
Es läutet und ihr Labor Partner macht sich so schnell es geht aus dem Staub. Root sortiert ihre Sachen sorgfältig und verstaut sie in ihrer Tasche. Als sie aufschaut hat Sameen Shaw sich in ihrem Stuhl ganz umgedreht und sieht sie an. 

Mit ihren Augen. Und allem. Root erstarrt.

„Hey Root. Du hast irgendwie beim letzten Test alle anderen fertig gemacht, also… Hm magst du mit mir am Aufgaben Packet arbeiten?“

  
„Klar, abgemacht, Shaw. Ich zeig dir meine Notizen, wenn du mir deine zeigst.“, sagt Root und möchte sich gleich danach am liebsten ein Auge ausstechen. Aber Shaw schnaubt nur und sagt: „So seltsam“, als wäre es ein Kompliment.

  
Root grinst den ganzen Nachmittag.  Bonus - das Grinsen verstört Martine und ihre überempfindlichen Hockey Lakaien so richtig.


	3. Schulteam Basketball Captain, Sameen Shaw

Sameen Shaw liebt Basketball. Sie liebt Basketball, weil sie damit auf alle Widrigkeiten und Hindernisse scheißt.

  
Mit 1,62m ist sie grundsätzlich zu klein, um überhaupt im Team zu sein (geschweige denn jüngster Captain in acht Jahren). Dann jedoch, sie ist grundsätzlich viele Dinge, die sie mit Recht aus sozialen Aktivitäten wie Teamsportarten ausschließen könnten.

  
Sameen sollte nicht gut im Basketball spielen sein, aber sie ist es. Sie ist gut darin zu planen, sich eine Strategie zu überlegen, Befehle zu geben und ihren Körper und ihre Teamkollegen immer weiter zu treiben.

  
Ihre Teamkollegen sind nicht ihre Freunde. Aber sie sind Champions. Shaw denkt, wenn sie ein bisschen gesunden Menschenverstand hätten, wüssten sie welches der beiden Dinge wichtiger ist.

  
Eigentlich hat Shaw gar keine richtigen Freunde. Sie hat Team- und Klassenkollegen, Lehrer und Trainer, Ärzte und einen Psychiater. Sie hat ihre Mutter, eine Ökonomie Professorin, die sehr streng ist, mit der Shaw aber über alles reden kann. Sie hat den Nachnamen ihres Vaters. Den größten Teil von ihm, den sie behalten konnte, sein Namensschild, in seine Militärjacke eingenäht. Shaw verwendet den Nachnamen als ihren Vornamen und trägt die Jacke zum schlafen. Vielleicht wäre ihr Vater ein Freund für sie, wenn er den Unfall überlebt hätte. Er ist ihr Schrödinger’scher Freund: solange er tot ist wird sie nie wissen, ob sie Freunde gewesen wären oder nicht. Und er wird immer tot sein.

  
„Wieso kennst du dich mit Schrödinger aus?“, hatte einer ihrer Ex-Psychiater gefragt.

  
„Ich interessiere mich sehr für Tod und Existenz“, hatte sie geantwortet.

  
Der Psychiater hatte ihr die rote Karte gezeigt und ihre Mutter hatte sich aufgeregt: „Verschwende ihre Zeit nicht mit Sarkasmus, Sameen. Es ist wichtig sich selbst kennenzulernen und sie probieren nur dir dabei zu helfen dich selbst kennenzulernen.“

  
Shaw ist es nicht besonders wichtig „sich kennenzulernen“. Ihr ist es wichtig es in ein gutes College zu schaffen, Medizin zu studieren und einen positiven Unterschied zu machen. Kluge Leute können etwas ändern. Talentierte Leute können etwas ändern. Hart arbeitende Leute können etwas ändern.

  
Shaw weiß sie ist alles drei, also sollte sie doch verdammt nochmal besser einen Unterschied machen. Einen großen.  
Deswegen all die Klassen auf College-Niveau. Die sind außerdem eine gute Methode, zu verhindern, dass einem fad wird. Wenn ihr fad wird, regt sich in der Shaw der Drang Dinge in Brand zu stecken.

  
… Dinge wie Martine Rousseaus Auto (wegen dem einen Mal als sie mit ihrem Cousin im Kino war und es lief Titanic. Sie saßen ein paar Reihen hinter Martine und ihren Landhockey Freunden und Shaw konnte sich einfach nicht zusammenreißen. Der Film war so verdammt dumm. Sie lachte und lachte. Und Martine und ihre Freunde hatten sich umgedreht und gefragt: „Was stimmt nicht mit dir?“ und danach hatten sie angefangen sie in der Schule „Freak“ zu nennen).

  
Shaw sitzt vor Sam—Nope, falscher Name, es ist Root. Ja richtig, Root—in so ziemlich allen Klassen auf College Niveau. Letztes Jahr hat Root eine Auszeichnung für ihren Essay in Literatur bekommen. Shaw hatte nicht an Literatur teilgenommen, weil ihr von Poesie übel wird.

  
Shaw hat sich daran gewöhnt Root leise vor sich hin murmeln zu hören. Root bemerkt wahrscheinlich gar nicht, dass sie das tut. Vielleicht bemerkt sie nicht mal, dass die anderen Kinder es hören und es abstoßend finden. Shaw ist das ziemlich egal.

  
Root ist so richtig verknallt in sie. Manchmal hört sie Root Dinge wie: „Sie trägt heute ihren Montagspulli“ murmeln, wenn Shaw dasselbe Zeug wie am Tag davor trägt. Shaw grinst und tut so als hätte sie nichts gehört, weil sie meint Roots Gespräche sind eigentlich nicht für andere Ohren gedacht. Root und wer auch immer es ist, mit dem sie redet sind ernsthaft auf Shaws Ohren fixiert.

  
Manchmal streicht Shaw sich scheinbar gelangweilt mit einem Finger über ihre Ohrmuschel, völlig in Gedanken vertieft, und zählt dann die Sekunden bis Root sich wieder daran erinnert zu atmen.

  
Sie hat die Vermutung, dass Root in mancher Hinsicht so wie sie ist. Root hat nie was gesagt, würde auch nie was sagen aber Shaw erkennt die Anzeichen. Root stalkt sie und zwar überhaupt nicht subtil. Sie ist in irgendwelche dubiosen Internetsachen und dubiosen Sachen im realen Leben verstrickt und sie hat eine beeindruckende Sammlung an Messern und falschen Ausweisen in ihrem Spind. (das Stalking-Spiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen)

  
Root schafft es Leuten in die Augen zu sehen und lebhaft und eloquent und temperamentvoll zu sein, wenn sie mit ihnen redet. Root schafft es mit Wörtern und Sprache Dinge zu erschaffen, sie spricht, dass es sich irgendwie wie klassische Musik oder ein sprudelnder Bach anhört. Root ist echt schlau und echt gut darin eine Person zu sein.

  
Aber sie redet mit sich selbst, auf der Toilette, im Hof, wann immer sie denkt sie wäre allein. Und Root grinst wenn sie Ärger macht, Ärger bekommt oder Ärger beobachtet. Es entflammt ein Hunger in Roots Augen wenn sie Blut zu sehen bekommt und ihr wird schlecht von Intimität. Root schaut die meiste Zeit aus als würde sie unter Mangelernährung und Schlafmangel leiden und wäre halb obdachlos, aber ihre Augen sind immer wach, immer strahlend, gerissen und intensiv.

  
Shaw tut sich schwer mit Gesichtsausdrücken, Mimik, zu verstehen wie Leute Dinge machen und Dinge fühlen. Shaw ist Shaw und andere Leute wirken manchmal wie …. Außerirdische. Sie fragt sich wie sie zur selben Spezies wie Leute wie Martine gehören kann, die sich einfach mit den dümmsten Dingen beschäftigen.

  
Für Shaw ist es manchmal leichter zu sprechen als würde sie ihre eigenen Worte ablesen, sie feuert sie raus und es geht weiter. Shaw hat sehr viel Anmut in und mit ihrem Körper aber das ist auch schon alles. Aber sie ist schlau und sie kennt sich selbst und sie weiß, dass Root wie eine Katze ist, die hoch oben sitzt und den idiotischen Mäusen zusieht, wie sie in Fallen tapsen und in Panik verfallen. Root ist wie ein Scharfschütze. Ein abtrünniger, amoralischer Scharfschütze… Shaw weiß, dass Root sich nicht um Leute kümmert, sie sind ihr scheiß egal.

  
Shaw kann sich nicht um die Gefühle anderer kümmern und Root sind die Gefühle anderer egal. Genau das ist Shaw wichtig. Die Ähnlichkeit UND der Unterschied.

  
Root findet außerdem auch, dass Titanic ein lächerlich dummer Film ist.

  
… und sie ist heiß. Richtig heiß. Auf eine große, schlaksige, noch-nicht-ganz-in-meinen-Körper-reingewachsene Art. Shaw findet Root ist wie ein unbeholfenes Kücken, das eines Morgens aufwachen wird und ein Model sein wird. Shaw hat des Öfteren Lust ihre Arme um Root zu schlingen, ihre Lippen an ihre Haut zu pressen und ihre Hände überall herumwandern zu lassen. 

Aber Root sieht sie an als wäre sie eine junge Göttin und Shaw weiß genug über griechische Mythologie, um zu wissen, dass das wahrscheinlich eine gefährliche Sache ist.


	4. Eine Lerngruppe und eine Zwickmühle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr kriegt heute zwei Kapitel weil ich jetzt erst mal 3 Wochen durch Europa reise und nix posten kann :) Viel Spaß damit

Shaw stellt fest sie muss wahnsinnig geworden sein oder so, weil sie immer wieder Ausreden findet, um mit Root zu reden und sich schlussendlich nach einer fesselnden Chemiestunde einfach umdreht und Root einlädt gemeinsam zu lernen. 

Root sieht aus als hätte sie einen Herzinfarkt und Shaw probiert nicht zu grinsen.

“Ja, ok, ja”, sagt Root und hängt noch irgendwas perverses dran.

Shaw kritzelt ihre Adresse auf einen Zettel (sollte Root sie schon kennen, tja, dann war das ein weiteres unschuldiges Missverständnis und definitiv keine schamlose Verletzung des Privatsphären- und Sicherheitsprotokolls des Departements für motorisierte Fahrzeuge). Einige Stunden nach der Schule taucht Root mit einer Box voll mit ein bisschen angeschmolzenen (aber vollkommen essbaren) Eis Sandwiches und ihren Chemie Sachen auf. 

Shaw isst drei Eis Sandwiches, Root einen und dann verstauen sie die Box in Shaws Gefrierfach. 

Shaw beschließt, dass sie nicht bereit ist irgendjemanden in ihre Batcave zu lassen, also lernen sie auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Für jemanden der sich wie ein Drogendealer auf der Flucht kleidet, hat Root erstaunlich gepflegte Umgangsformen. Sie faltet ihre Hände sorgfältig in ihrem Schoß und überschlägt geziert ihre Knöchel.

Roots Haut ist sehr blass und Shaw meint sie kann die Venen auf Roots Händen sehen. Wie ablenkend.

Sie lernen drei Stunden lang in fast vollkommener Stille, Root gibt ihr bestes Shaw nicht in ihrem eigenen Haus anzustarren (aber ok, Shaw hat nur Socken an und ihre Füße sind so klein. Wie kann sie mit so winzigen Füßen so hoch springen und so schnell rennen?).

So gegen sieben kommt Shaws Mutter nach Hause. Root hört den Kies in der Einfahrt knirschen, schaut auf ihre Uhr und erschrickt.

“Ich sollte jetzt wirklich aufbrechen. Ich muss ja bald das Abendessen vorbereiten.”

Shaw wundert sich, welcher Teenager denn für das Abendessen zuständig ist. Root muss kochen echt lieben oder so.

Sie schaut zu, wie Root ihre Notizen, Stifte und den Taschenrechner in ihre Tasche stopft.

“Aber, wart mal, das Eis—“

“Behalt du es”, bietet Root an, während sie sich so schnell wie möglich ihren Weg zur Türe bahnt, ohne dabei unhöflich zu wirken.

“Wir können es ja morgen aufessen. Falls du wieder vorbeikommen und mehr wiederholen magst…”

Root nickt und streicht ihre Hefte, die sie an ihre Brust drückt, glatt. Sie sieht nervös aus. Sie ist so ein seltsames kleines Persönchen. 

“Echt? Echt, morgen?”

“Naja, schon,” stimmt Shaw gedehnt zu, als wäre das offensichtlich. “Beim nächsten Test sollst du im Vergleich zu mir schon ordentlich auf den Arsch fallen.” 

Root grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen. “Du und deine Fixierung auf meinen Arsch.”

Shaw ist sprachlos. Sie denkt die halbe Nacht über ein gutes Comeback nach. Ohne Erfolg.

Es fühlt sich trotzdem… gut… an, in etwas neues verstrickt zu sein. Diese Root Sache. Es fühlt sich aufregend an.

Sogar wenn ein Teil von ihr den Verdacht hegt, dass Root sich irgendwann einen Fernstecher stehlen und sich in dem Baum gegenüber von ihrem Haus einquartieren könnte.

…

Es vergehen ein paar Wochen in denen sie immer wieder gemeinsam lernen. Root bevorzugt es, wenn sie in der Schulbibliothek lernen, weil sie es dorthin viel näher hat. Shaw macht mit, vor allem als ihr durchschnittliches Physiktest-Ergebnis von einer 2+ auf eine 1 klettert.

Sie reden in der Schule nicht viel miteinander. Naja, Shaw redet generell nicht viel. Sie arbeitet hart und Spiel den Ball hart und die meiste Zeit ist sie zu beschäftigt mit ihrer nächsten Aufgabe, um sich groß darüber Gedanken darüber zu machen wer hinter ihr sitzt oder in den Gängen neben ihr hergeht. Shaw nickt Root zu, wenn sie sie sieht und Root hört nicht auf sie zu stalken.

Root taucht bei ihren Spielen auf. Auch Auswärtsspielen. Sie sitzt ganz hinten auf der Tribüne und verschwindet sofort wenn das Spiel beendet ist.

Irgendwie erscheint Root auch in der Nähe von Shaw’s normalen Basketballtraining. Und manchmal findet Shaw Energieriegel in ihrem Spind. (Sie kann nicht beweisen, dass sie von Root sind. Noch nicht.)

Shaw findet das nicht so schlimm. Es ist eine milde Form des Stalkings. Ein Grund für sie die Augen offen zuhalten. So bleibt sie aufmerksam. 

Root labert immer noch unpassendes, seltsames Zeug und Shaw ignoriert das. Es ist irgendwie nett, es nimmt Shaw das Reden ab. Sie stellt fest, dass alles ziemlich gut läuft, abgesehen von dieser Sehnsucht danach Root anzuspringen und mit ihrem Gesicht herumzumachen. Aber Shaw ist gut darin ihren Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten und ignoriert dieses Verlangen. 

Eines Tages jedoch… Es ist ein Dienstag und Shaw steckt in der Zwickmühle.

Die neue Staffel von Wrestlemania kommt nämlich bald heraus und sie kann sie nicht allein ansehen. Wenn sie allein fernsieht, schreit sie den Fernseher an. Wenn sie den Fernseher anschreit, kommt ihre Ma in ihr Dachboden-Zimmer und zwingt sie beruhigende Atemübungen zu machen. So sind die Regeln seitdem Shaw das Loch in die Decke geschlagen hat. Shaw hasst beruhigende Atemübungen. So ein Scheißdreck. Na gut, objektiv gesehen senken sie ihren Blutdruck und besänftigen sie ein bisschen. Trotzdem Scheißdreck. 

Shaw muss den Fernseher anschreien, weil die Kampfszenen so fad sind, die Wortwechsel zu fröhlich und die Werbungen regen sie auf. Shaw ist gerade in einer Phase ihrer Entwicklung wo sehr viele Dinge sie aufregen. Ma sagt, das wäre in Ordnung solange sie ihre Atemübungen macht.

Es ist Dienstag. Shaw kaut an ihrem Hotdog während sie die Cafeteria im Auge behält, weil sich in ungefähr neun Minuten Root hereinschleichen wird, so als hätte sie nicht gerade die Hälfte ihrer Mittagspause im Computerraum verbracht. Root geht fast nie Mittag essen, aber an Dienstagen schon, weil da Mr. Pike der beaufsichtigende Lehrer ist. 

Shaw ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Root irgendeine Mission am Laufen hat in die Mr. Pike verwickelt ist, weil sie immer die letzten drei Minuten des Mittagessens mit ihm flirtet.

Root flirtet mit jedem. Irgendwie vermischt sie flirten mit manipulieren und drohen. Jedoch muss Shaw zugeben, dass es schon ziemlich kunstvoll ist.

Heute taucht Root mit einem lockeren, wehenden Rock, der aussieht als hätte sie ihn einer drei mal so großen Schaufensterpuppe gestohlen, und ein schwarzer Pulli. Sie reizt den heißen Goth Look in letzter Zeit schon zur Gänze aus.

“Was?”, fragt Michael.

“Hm?”

“Was war mit einem heißen Goth? Isst du das orangene Gelée jetzt oder nicht?”

Shaw schiebt ihm ihr Gelée Schüsselchen rüber.

Sie ist nicht wirklich mit ihm befreundet, aber er ist okay. Er sitzt gemeinsam mit ihr am Tisch und isst ihr ungewolltes Essen. Er bezahlt dafür mit getrockneten Würstchen. Shaw braucht viele Würstchen am Tag, weil ihre Ma eine grüne Bio-Fanatikerin ist, die sie zwingt Kohl und Vollkornprodukte zu essen. Ma hat getrocknete Würstchen, zuckrige Kekse (Poptarts) und am schlimmsten Applejacks (Müsli) verboten.

Root sieht sie, schaut ihr in die Augen, lächelt, schaut schnell wieder weg und wieder zurück. Es ist als hätte sie innerhalb einer Mikrosekunde das Gesicht von jemand anderem über ihr eigenes drüber gezogen.

“Hey, Shaw”, grüßt sie während dem näher schlendern und legt dann ihre Hand mit den schwarz lackierten Nägeln auf die Tischplatte. “Was geht? Kriegst du grade deinen Tagesbedarf Fleisch ab?”

Root zieht sofort nach ihrem eigenen Witz eine Grimasse, Shaw würde sich wetten trauen, dass ihr nicht bewusst ist, dass sie das macht. Shaw zuckt die Achseln.

“Mittagessen. Isst du was?”

Root schüttelt den Kopf: “Bau’ erst das Frühstück ab”.

Das ist eine Lüge, weiß Shaw, weil sie hat Root eine Stunde vor der ersten Stunde in der Bibliothek gesehen und Root hat wie verrückt an einem Computer gearbeitet und das ist jetzt so sechs Stunden her. 

“Du bist die Freundin von Daniel, oder?”, fragt Michael einfach aus dem Nichts heraus.

Root bekommt Panik. (Shaw kann es sehen. Ihre Pupillen vergrößern sich und sie blickt hektisch herum.)

“Ja natürlich bin ich die,” strahlt sie, “er ist einfach DER BESTE.”

—und Shaw hat jede Menge Fragen und Dinge, die sie gern sagen würde aber die Glocke schrillt und Root muss nach wenig mehr als einem über die Schulter gerufenen “Bis bald, Shaw!” wegrennen.

Daniel? Wer verdammte scheiße nochmal ist Daniel?

Shaw findet es diesen Nachmittag heraus. Sie is mit ihrem Dirt Bike am Weg nach Hause vom Gewichte heben als sie Root und irgendsoeinen kleinen Dicken vom AV Club (Audiovisuellen Club, sie kennen sich mit dem technischen Equipment der Schule am besten aus) sieht. Sie hantieren mit irgendwas am Rand der Straße herum. Root trägt ihre Tasche wie immer über die Schulter aber sie ist so vollgestopft mit Zeug und schwer, dass sie davon auf eine Seite gezogen wird. Es sieht seltsam aus.

Shaw rollt an, bleibt stehen und zieht ihre Helm aus.

“Hi Shaw,” ruft Root in ihre Richtung, als das Knirschen der Reifen am Kies ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkt.

“Hey. Was macht ihr da?”

“Nur ein kleines Überwachungsexperiment.”

Root zeigt auf ihr Projekt. Es schaut aus wie ein rudimentärer Kilometerzähler oder Tacho, wie man es auch nennen will. Es ist in ein tarnfarbenes Tuch gewickelt und ein ganzer Haufen an Kabeln hängt von ihm weg und in den Wald hinein.

“Ihr messt Geschwindigkeiten?”

“So in etwa”, lächelt Root und starrt Shaw intensiv an, welche mit der gleichen Intensität zurückschaut.

Der dicke Junge gibt ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich.

“Das ist Daniel”, sagt Root, “er hilft mir an die wesentlichen Teile heranzukommen und auch bei den Prozessen danach. Ich zahle ihn gerecht indem ich in der ganzen Schule gut über seine männlichen, ähm… Teile und die Prozesse danach rede.” Sie grinst übers ganze Gesicht und Daniel errötet. “Bier gibt’s auch noch”, fährt sie fort.

Shaw nimmt den Anblick in sich auf. Root dreckige Hände, ihre zerzausten Haare und wie aufgeweckt und aufgeregt sie gerade aussieht.

Shaw spannt ein bisschen ihre Muskeln an. Dezent. Nur den Trizeps.

“Hätt’ dich nicht für ein Mädel, das nur auf Teile und Prozesse steht gehalten, Root.”

Echt jetzt, manchmal ist es schon fast zu einfach. Root sieht aus als würde sie gleich ersticken.

“Ich, äh. Ich—“

Root leckt sich mit der Zungenspitze fast unbemerkbar über die Unterlippe als ihr Blick Sameens Arme anvisiert.

“Na gut”, wirft Daniel ein, “ich muss nach Hause. Mein Dad hat Seinfeld aufgenommen.”

“Cool”, murmelt Root, “Bis später.”

Daniel nickt und geht davon.

“Seid ihr hierher gegangen?”

“Ja, ist nicht weit.”

Shaw schnaubt, es ist nur nicht weit, wenn du in der Wohnmobil-Siedlung auf der anderen Seite der Brücke wohnst. Dann sieht sie jedoch, dass das genau die Richtung die Daniel eingeschlagen hat.

Dann kommt sie auf eine Idee.

“Huh. Also, Root… Du bist seltsam.”  
Roots Gesicht bekommt wieder eine pinke Farbe. Sie dreht den Kopf weg und schluckt. Shaw hat mitbekommen, dass Leute sich so verhalten wenn sie im Inneren Schmerzen haben, wegen Gefühlen.

“Das ist als Kompliment gemeint”, sagt sie schnell, “Ich … ich bin auch seltsam, auf die…, du weißt schon, Menschen regen mich auf, Art.”

Root runzelt die Stirn.

“Ich meine, ich richtig mies darin mit normalen Leuten zu reden und du scheinst richtig gut darin zu sein alle anderen aufzuregen. Aber mich regst du eigentlich nicht auf, deshalb hab ich mir gedacht, dass du vielleicht vorbeikommen magst und mit mir gemeinsam seltsam sein magst.”

Root unterdrückt ein Grinsen. Fast schafft sie es. Ok, sie versucht erst gar nicht es zu unterdrücken. Zugegebenermaßen, sie lacht.

Rotzgöre.

Shaw stößt einen Laut zwischen grummeln und knurren aus.

“Nicht so. Ich mein’ nur. Ich schau jeden Dienstag Mad Dogs. Außerdem könntest du mir erzählen woran du heute in AP Calculus (Differential- und Integralrechnung) gearbeitet hast, weil ich weiß, dass du die Aufgabe in so zwanzig Minuten-“

“Zehn”

“Ja, zehn. Also, du könntest mir von deinem geheimen Projekt erzählen und wir könnten halt. Abhängen.”

“Du willst mit mir abhängen?”

Shaw nickt.

“Ich bin seltsam und du magst das und du willst mit mir abhängen?”

“Genau das hab’ ich grade gesagt. Aber es muss ein Dienstag sein, weil da läuft Mad Dog.”

Root legt ihren Kopf schief und studiert Shaws ernste Miene. Die ist genauso attraktiv wie ihre Arme (Root macht sich eine geistige Notiz, diese Beobachtung später im Notizbuch niederzuschreiben).

“Wenn wir “abhängen” lässt, du mich dich Sameen nennen?”

“Was? Nein. Warum?”

Root lächelt und es ist weder ein bedrohliches Raubtierlächeln noch ein anzügliches Lächeln. Es ist ein süßes aber geheimnisvolles, kleines Lächeln.

“Weil ich glaube, dass Sameen der hübscheste Name ist, den ich je gehört hab’ und mir gefällt’s, dass jemand der so knallhart ist so einen schönen Namen hat. Deshalb will ich ihn sagen.

Shaw hat ein bisschen Lust sie zu schlagen, weil das schon irgendwie kitschig war. Aber sie braucht die Gesellschaft, damit ihre Ma sie nicht zwingt beruhigende Atemübungen zu machen (sie sind sooooo mühsam). Die Mädels in ihrem Team haben Angst vor ihr und die Jungen, ähm, die wollen nur Sex. Aber Shaw will keinen Sex an Dienstagen. Wrestlemanie > Sex. Außerdem ist niemand gut genug, um die Batcave betreten zu dürfen. Aber sie ist bereit das Risiko für Root einzugehen. Das schlimmste was Root tun könnte ist aufs aggressivste mit ihr zu flirten und vielleicht über ihre eigenen Füße zu stolpern.

Also hängt Shaw ihren Helm an den Sitz ihres Bikes und nickt.

“Ok, du darfst mich Sameen nennen. Aber nicht unter Leuten und nur heute. Lass es nicht meine Mutter hören.”

Root flüstert ihr: “Weiß deine denn Mutter nicht wie du heißt?”, zu und grinst sie schelmisch an. Shaw verdreht die Augen. 

“Komm schon,” Shaw hängt auch ihren Rucksack auf das Bike und sie gehen in Richtung der Everton Lane. “Ich will mir Essen in den Mund schieben.”

Sie wirft einen kurzen Blick zurück auf Root, deren Haut ein ungesundes blass ist und ihre Statur erinnert an einen Spargel. Vielleicht will sie auch Essen in Roots Mund schieben.


	5. übersetzt aus Roots stark verschlüsseltem Feld-Tagebuch

Sameen findet ich bin seltsam und sie will mit mir gemeinsam seltsam sein. Sameen Sameen Sameen. Sie hat gesagt, ich darf ihren Namen sagen aber nur an Dienstagen in ihrem Haus wenn ihre Mutter es nicht hören kann. Ich hab’ diesen Bedingungen vorläufig mal zugestimmt, mit der Absicht sie so bald wie möglich in den Wind zu schlagen.

  
Sameens Zimmer ist ein Dachboden. Es hat einen Charme wie ein Grunge-Umkleideraum. Die meisten ihrer Möbel sind Fitness Geräte. Sie hat viele Hundebilder. Sameen hat einen Boxsack der wie ein Mensch aussieht. Ich sollte sie fragen, ob sie schon mal Vodoo in Erwägung gezogen hat, weil wir den Boxsack wahrscheinlich voll leicht wie Mr. Lambert aussehen lassen könnten. Sameens Zimmer, sie nennt es Batcave, aber das dürfte ich eigentlich nicht wissen, hat einen Parkettboden, ein Sofa und einen Fernseher. Sie hat mich am Sofa hinsetzen lassen aber nicht am Bett, weil es ist ein Wasserbett und sie wollte nicht dass das Messer in meinem Stiefel ihr Bett aufschlitzt. (Woher wusste sie von dem Messer?)

  
Wir haben uns Kämpfe angesehen und den Fernseher angeschrieen bis Sameens Mama raufgekommen ist und uns Atemübungen machen lassen hat. Der inkompetente Gerichtspsychiater hat versucht mich dazu zu bringen die zu machen. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung.

  
Sameen ist echt hübsch wenn sie atmet.

  
Wir wurden später wieder von der Show abgelenkt, weil wir die physikalischen Grundsätze eines unmöglichen Tisch-zertrümmernden-Sprungs erörtern mussten, der ganz offensichtlich ein einstudierter Stunt war. Ich wurde von Sameens Mama eingeladen zum Essen zu bleiben aber ich musste wieder kochen für—

  
Heute in der Klasse hat sie mir auf einem Zettel die genauen Rechnungen, an denen wir gearbeitet haben, gegeben. Wir hatten Recht. Diese Kampf Szene war eine schlechte Täuschung.

  
Fast hätte ich mir nachsitzen eingehandelt, weil ich ein elektrisches Feuer auf Martines Arbeitsplatz gelegt hab’ aber sie hat mir einen ganzen Stapel meiner falschen Ausweise geraubt. Das sind Fünfhundert Dollar. Und das Feuer hat Sameen zum Lachen gebracht. Ich hoffe wir erkunden irgendwann mal unser gemeinsames Interesse an Pyrotechnik.

  
Ich hab gehört wie Martine ihrem Gefolge erzählt hat, dass sie drüber nachdenkt ihre Haarfarbe zu ändern. Ich hab eine kleine Falle an meinem Spind eingebaut, so dass die nächste Person, die ihn öffnet ordentlich von einer Farbbombe aus der Diebstahlschutzsabteilung im Einkaufszentrum eingenebelt werden sollte.  
Ich hoffe sie mag Indigo.

  
Sameen hat mich ein hinterhältiges Genie genannt :) 


	6. Bandenkriege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Mobbing, leichte Gewaltdarstellung

Root hat die unangenehme Angewohnheit Leute zu provozieren. Nicht nur weil sie vor sich hin murmelt, es ist das verbal in Stücke gerissen werden auf das so ziemlich alle anderen verzichten könnten.

  
Die meisten Leute meiden Root, weil sie seltsam und nicht einschätzbar ist. Martine Rousseau zählt sich nicht zu den meisten Leuten. Martine kann Root nicht ausstehen. Root ist besser als Martine in Mathe. Root WEISS DINGE, die sie nicht wissen sollte. Geheime, persönliche Dinge. Martine ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Root in irgendeine illegale Scheiße verwickelt ist aber sie kann es nicht beweisen. Aber ooh Goooott, wie gern sie das können würde.

  
Root nimmt es sich heraus Martine vor den Lehrern zu korrigieren (auch wenn, ok, sie macht das bei jedem… sogar bei den Lehrern selbst). Sie mischt sich in Martines Vorhaben ein (wie in der 10. Klasse als sie und ihre Wirschaftsklasse den Schulkiosk geleitet haben und sie und ihre Freunde nur ganz wenig von den Einnahmen für sich abgezweigt haben und Root sich “zur Verfügung gestellt hat” die Bilanzen für den Abschluss ihrer Rechnungswesenklasse zu überprüfen und ein paar von ihnen so so auffliegen lassen hat… also ja, Root ist auf der Arschliste).

  
Es ist gar nicht Roots Absicht Martine so sehr aufzuregen wie sie es tut. Sie mag es einfach Leute dazu zu bringen sich unangenehm zu fühlen und sich herumzuwinden, vor allem Leute die:

  
bösartig und arrogant sind, andere missbrauchen,  
versuchen mit Zeug davonzukommen,  
sie bestehlen,  
sie schlecht dastehen lassen,  
sie nerven,  
das Arschloch von Freund ihrer Mutter sind…  
  
Martine passt in die vier ersten Kategorien.  
  
Am Montag nachdem Root die Falle an ihrem Spind eingebaut hat kommt Martine mit fleckigem schwarzem Haar, bei dem an manchen Stellen noch blaue Flecken durchschimmern in die Schule. Es ist offensichtlich ein Versuch das Blau zu überdecken…  
  
“ganz falsche Farbe für sie”, flüstert eine von Martines Teamkameraden. Shaw grinst.  
  
“Ich hab gehört sie hat schon was Großes aus dem Rache Sortiment geplant”, fügt ein weiteres Mädchen hinzu.  
  
Shaw notiert sich im Geiste Root zu warnen. Unglücklicherweise ist Martine schneller.  
  
Shaw ist dabei ihre Sportsachen in ihre Tasche zu stopfen, als sie das Klopfen hört.  
  
Shaw begibt sich auf die Jagd nach dem Geräusch: Die Duschen sind leer, die Toiletten sind leer, der Umkleideraum ist leer. Die Tür der Abstellkammer wurde mit einem Hockeyschläger so verschlossen, dass sie von innen nicht mehr zu öffnen ist, trotzdem versucht jemand genau das.  
  
Shaw holt den Hockeyschläger aus dem Schloss und drückt die Tür zur Abstellkammer auf. Vor sich findet sie eine im dunklen sitzende, verdreckte und vor Wasser und etwas das nach einer Menge rohem Ei aussieht triefende Root, die versucht ihre Schuhe auszuwringen. Root hat sich in die sauberen Handtücher, die dort gelagert werden, eingewickelt und sie zittert trotzdem ziemlich.  
  
Shaw hebt eine Augenbraue, zieht am Strick der das Licht in der Kammer einschaltet und meint: “Bitte sag mir, dass du keine Kamera hier drin hast. Ich weiß mein Team ist heiß und verschwitzt nach dem Training aber…”  
  
Roots Lachen erinnert ein bisschen an ein Schluchzen.  
  
“Was ist mit dir passiert? Hast du meinen Rat befolgt und deine Proteinaufnahme gesteigert?”  
  
“Ich hab’s geschafft mich mit Ei übergießen zu lassen. So unkreativ oder?”  
  
Root ist verzweifelt. Roots Klamotten sind ruiniert. Auf ihrer Schläfe bildet sich ein blauer Fleck. Shaw wird Martine WINDELWEICH prügeln.  
  
“Was ist passiert?”  
  
“Naja, du weißt schon ein paar Zehnklässler wollten Zielübungen machen… und, ähm, ich war…”  
  
Shaw fixiert Root mit ihrem Blick. Langsam schüttelt sie ihren Kopf. Root seufzt.  
  
“Martine hat sich wegen der Farbe gerächt. Es war eine Gruppe Zehntklässler, die ich nicht kannte. Ich hab’ keine Informationen über sie gehabt und ich nehm’ an sie waren zu ignorant, um Angst vor mir zu haben. Sie hat sie wohl auf mich angesetzt. G’scheites Mädel.”  
  
Shaw beugt sich herunter und streicht mit ihrem Daumen etwas Eigelb von Roots Wange.  
  
“Ich weiß nicht. Sich mit dir anzulegen ist eher die dümmste Scheiße, in die sie sich je reingeritten hat.”  
  
Root versucht gleichgültig zu wirken und sich ein kreatives Comeback einfallen zu lassen und scheitert. Dann versucht sie zu lächeln und so zu tun als wäre ihr das nicht peinlich und ihr würde nicht alles wehtun.  
  
Shaw hat nicht wirklich eine Ahnung was sie tun soll. Sie geht im Geiste all die mühseligen Gespräche darüber “wie man mit Leuten umgeht” mit ihrer Mutter durch… fragen wie man helfen kann. Wenn du weißt, wie du helfen kannst, frag die Person in Not, ob das für sie ok ist…  
  
“Ich hab ein paar Wechselsachen in meinem Spind, wenn du magst.”  
  
“Echt?”, Root kriegt große Augen, die Peinlichkeit der Situation ist durch Shaws Freundlichkeit wie weggewaschen.

  
Sameen geht zu ihrem Spind zurück, holt die Jogginghose, Socken und das T-Shirt, bringt alles rüber und bietet es Root ohne ein Wort zu sagen an.

  
“Danke.”

  
“Der, äh, Fön im Waschraum sollte deine Sneakers wiederhinbekommen”, sagt sie, mit den Händen in Richtung der durchgeweichten Schuhen, gestikulierend.

  
Shaw dreht sich zu den Spinden um und hört das patschende Geräusch von Roots nassen Füßen auf ihrem Weg zu den Umkleidewaschräumen.

  
“Hey Shaw,” ruft Root “ich hab’ endlich meine Hände in deiner Hose.”

  
Shaw schüttelt den Kopf und sucht angeregt nach ihrem Springmesser*. Sie will auf Martines scheiß Autoreifen einstechen oder ihre Hockey Uniform oder ihr Gesicht. Oder … oder irgendwas.

  
Im Endeffekt geht sie zu ihrem Dirt Bike zurück und fährt viel zu schnell in Richtung der Felder außerhalb der Stadt. Da auch das Rasen sie nicht genug beruhigt, bleibt sie abrupt stehen und tritt ein paar kleine Bäume.

  
“Scheiße!”, schreit sie auf die menschenleere Straße hinaus. Scheiße.  Weil Martine so ein Arschloch ist. Weil, auch wenn Root wusste was sie tut, der Anblick ihrer Freundin, so hilflos und zitternd in der Kammer, treibt Shaw zur Weißglut, füllt ihre Venen mit etwas das sich wie heißer Dampf anfühlt und lässt ihr Blickfeld verschwimmen. Scheiße. Weil Shaw nicht versteht wie Root es geschafft hat, dass sie ihr nicht egal ist.

  
Shaw vergisst ihre Atemübungen, vergisst ihr Ärger Kontroll-Training. Es ist kein dissoziativer Zustand - die hat sie nicht - und sie ist zu cool und reif um es einen Wutanfall zu nennen. Auch wenn es eigentlich einer ist, so wie sie herumrennt und Steine, so weit wie sie kann, in das Feld wirft.

  
Als sie heimkommt, nachdem sie das Abendessen um eine Stunde verpasst hat, setzt ihre Ma sie hin und lässt sie reden. Ihre Ma bringt sie dazu zuzugeben was passiert ist (ihre Ma ist vielleicht streng was Essen und deinem Körper zuhören angeht aber sie urteilt nicht… deshalb hat Shaw das Gefühl, dass es vielleicht okay ist zu erzählen was abgegangen ist). Ihre Ma ist für sie da, zärtlich und erinnert sie daran was wirklich wichtig ist. Dass Wut ein vorübergehender Zustand ist, Handlungen Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen und Gewalt falsch ist, ungeachtet dessen ob jemand ihre Freude verletzt. Shaw bearbeitet diese Information sobald sie einsickert. Wenn du gewalttätig wirst, darfst du dich nicht erwischen lassen, sagt sie zu sich selber, sei nicht nachweisbar.

  
Sie begibt sich auf dünnes Eis and es widerspricht den fünf Jahren Ethik, die sie nehmen musste, weil ihre Ma sie gezwungen hat. Aber Shaw will Rache, sie will sie so sehr, sie kann es fühlen.

  
Fühlen.  
Na, das ist mal was neues.  
Shaw holt einmal tief Luft und nochmal, dann fängt sie an zu arbeiten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Springmesser sind Klappmesser die sich schnell aufklappen können und dann gesichert sind. Sie sind in Deutschland verboten ;)


	7. am abhängen

Nachdem Shaw sie im Umkleideraum gefunden hat, werden die Fernsehdienstage zur Tradition. Seitdem kommt Root jeden Dienstag auf Besuch und sie verstecken sich in Sameens Bat Cave und schauen aufgenommene Folgen Wrestlemania, um zurückspulen und die Stunts nach eigenem Gutdünken mathematisch auseinander nehmen zu können. Root hat die Serie für Shaw sogar irgendwie noch besser gemacht, weil sie Shaws Liebe für laute Gewalt und ihre Liebe zu Mathe zusammengebracht hat.

Root bring ihr Poptart-Kekse, Applejacks Müsli, Gummischlangen und alle möglichen anderen Süßigkeiten, die sie nicht essen sollte aber für ihr Leben gern hat. Shaw überlegt sich, dass ihr Metabolismus und ihre körperliche Verfassung wahrscheinlich nie wieder so gut sein werden wie gerade, also was kann daran schon so schlimm sein?

Root steht einfach nur auf die absolute Hingabe auf Shaws Gesicht immer wenn sie Dinge isst, die sie mag.

Root interessiert sich eigentlich kein bisschen für Fernsehen aber Wrestlemania ist nicht so schlimm. Sie mag den Geruch von Shaws Zimmer und dass sie mittlerweile nicht mehr nervös in ihrer Nähe ist. Sie genießt es neben Sameen zu sitzen und ihre Aufregung zu spüren wenn sie den Fernseher anbrüllt.

Sie mag es sogar den Fernseher anzuschreien, jetzt wo Sameens Mama die beruhigenden Atemübungen aufgegeben hat.

“Du bist größer als sie”, sagt Sameens Mama, “also, falls sie versuchen sollte auf die Decke einzuschlagen…”

“Ich bin Captain vom Basketballteam. Root könnte mich nicht aufhalten sogar wenn sie’s versuchen sollte.”

“und Süße, nichts in dieser Welt könnte mich dazu bringen dich aufzuhalten… solltest du’s versuchen.”

“Ich versprech’ auf nichts einzuschlagen.”

Ihr Mutter nickt und lässt sie mit einem Teller voller Selleriestangen und Erdnussbutter allein. Sameen hat es versprochen… Sameen hält ihre Versprechen.

Eines Nachmittags sitzt Shaw sehr nah neben Root auf dem Sofa, so nah, dass ihre Knie aneinander gepresst sind. Shaw kann die Augen nicht abwenden, während Root zurückspult und die selben fünf Sekunden der Serie immer und immer wieder anschaut. Root ist hundert Prozent konzentriert, ihre Haare sind hinter ihre Ohren gesteckt und fallen auf ihren Rücken, ihre Unterlippe ist unter ihrer oberen Zahnreihe eingeklemmt und ihre Augen strahlen und sind auf den Fernseher fixiert. Shaw starrt Root an. Sie betrachtet ihre Wangenknochen, den Verlauf ihrer Nase, ihre Ohren. Sie schaut solange bis schauen nicht mehr genug ist.

“Root.”

“hm?”

Shaw stupst Root mit dem Finger in den Arm nach einer Sekunde ihrer Aufmerksamkeit heischend.

“Warum hast du keinen Freund? Oder irgendwas ähnliches?”

Es ist eher ein mieser Trick als eine ehrliche Frage, weil Shaw sich die Antwort zusammenreimen kann. Aber Shaw ist sich nicht sicher was sie wirklich fragen will, also fragt sie das Offensichtliche.

“Daniel ist mein Freund.”, sagt Root abwesend.

“Ich mein was Echtes. Jemand mit dem du auf Parties gehst und Sachen machst.”

“Ich hasse Parties.”

“Willst du dir nicht, ähm, irgendwen aufreißen?

Root verzieht die Augenbrauen, als wäre das eine völlig unergründliche Sache für sie.

“Ich will das nicht mit Jungs.”, stößt sie aus.

“Aber es macht Spaß.”

Root zuckt die Achseln.

“Du hast es noch nie probiert.”

Root schluckt und wendet den Blick nicht vom Fernseher ab, obwohl der jetzt auf Pause ist. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

“Wolltest du nicht oder hast du kein brauchbares Exemplar gefunden?”

“Beides nehm’ ich an.”

“Vielleicht stehst du einfach nicht auf Typen.”

Root setzt sich aufrecht hin. Ihre Mine entleert sich jeder Emotion. Dann dreht sie sich halb zu Shaw.

“Es geht nicht um Typen”, sagt sie matt, “Ich mag keine Leute.”

Shaw ist sich nicht sicher, ob es Root um Menschen oder Leute, wie die Leute mit denen sie in die Schule gehen, geht. Vielleicht beides.

“Auch Misanthropen können’s angehen, weißt du.”

“Sameen Shaw. Schlägst du mir gerade eine Runde “Ich hasse die Menschheit Sex” vor?”

“Psst”, Shaw steckt ihr einen halben Poptart-Keks in den Mund, “träum weiter.”

Shaw hebt die Fernbedienung auf und drückt play. Nachdem sie sie wieder auf den Tisch gelegt hat, lässt sie ihre Hand auf ihrem Knie liegen, so dass die Seite ihres kleinen Fingers Roots Knie sanft streicht. Root sagt nichts (aber sie wird es später definitiv in ihrem Notizbuch notieren).

“Alsoooo”, sagt Shaw nach einer Weile, “Ich hab’ mir einen Racheplan für Martine ausgedacht. Wie gut bist du im Unterschriften fälschen?”


	8. Geheimnisse und Übernachtungen

Sie planen lange in die Nacht hinein. Es ist für Root das erste Mal mit jemandem an einem geheimen Projekt illegaler Natur zusammenzuarbeiten. Es ist aufregend.  
  
Root stellt fest, dass das richtig gut für ihre Freundschaft sein könnte. So nennt sie das Ganze mittlerweile. Sie hat vier Seiten ihres Notizbuches darüber vollgeschrieben. Und eine Zeichnung. Die Zeichnung ist nicht sehr gut und schaut überhaupt nicht aus wie Shaw aber zumindest irgendwie menschlich. Root findet, das ist schon mal eine Verbesserung.  
  
Root hat sich nie zur künstlerischer Sorte gezählt bis sie die brillante Idee hatte ihre eigenen handgemalten Erotika mit Shaw und sich in den Hauptrollen zu zeichnen. Der einzige Haken an dem Plan ist der blöde Fakt, dass ihr jegliches künstlerisches Talent fehlt. Root wünscht sich sie könnte einfach… ein paar nicht jugendfreie Kritzeleien herprogrammieren.   
  
Harold - Professor Finch sagt, dass Root sowas wie einen intuitiven Zugang zum Programmieren hat. Manchmal schaut er sie ein bisschen so an als hätte er Angst vor ihr. Was Beziehungen angeht hat sie leider keinen intuitiven Zugang. Leute, Leute sind leicht, die meisten Leute. Aber Shaw, dieses Ding mit Shaw ist was ganz neues Eigenes. Sie ist unsicher.  
  
“Morgen fang’ ich Phase 1 vom Graffiti an”, verkündet Shaw und zeigt Root ihre Sammlung fast perfekter Fälschungen von Martines Schrift.  
  
Root lächelt. Ihr gefällt diese gefährliche, verschlagene Seite an Shaw. Erinnert sie an all die Legenden über Shaw die in der Schule herumkursieren. Dass Shaw eine Gruppe von Leuten vor einigen Jahren mächtig verdroschen hat. Root hat bis jetzt kein Glück bei ihrer Suche nach blutigen Details gehabt: anscheinend haben Fight Clubs für Minderjährige keine Werbungen online.  
  
“Warst du wirklich bei einem Fight Club dabei?”, fragt sie und schaut von ihrem Notizbuch auf in dem auch sie Martines Handschrift übt.   
  
Shaw beendet gerade die fünfte Seite voller Unterschriften von Martine und fragt ohne aufzuschauen: “Ein Fight Club?”  
  
Ihre Fäuste jucken schon allein nach dem Root ihn erwähnt hat. Ihr Körper erinnert sich an den Adrenalinstoß, die Symphonie aus Körper, Strategie und Geschwindigkeit, der Geruch von Blut, die Spannung zusammen geschlagen zu werden oder jemanden zusammen zu schlagen. Wie scheiß aufregend das doch war.  
  
Basketball kann das nicht ganz ersetzen.  
  
Shaw nickt langsam.   
  
“Ich find’ man kann’s nicht wirklich einen Fight Club nennen. Es war nicht offiziell oder irgendwas, ein paar Kämpfe hin und wieder. Nur zum Spaß, in dem Sommer wo ich 16 geworden bin.”  
  
Root kaut am Ende ihres Stifts herum: “Warst du gut?”  
  
“Ja schon. Hab genug Geld gewonnen um das Dirt Bike zu kaufen und die Versicherung für ein Jahr zu zahlen.”  
  
Root gafft sie an. Shaw ist so klein, sie muss ein echt guter Kämpfer sein wenn sie all diese Kämpfe gewonnen hat. Hmm, Shaw ganz verschwitzt und zerzaust, vielleicht ein bisschen zerkratzt und angeschlagen, ihre Augen dunkel vom Kampf… so heiß…   
  
“Warum hast du aufgehört?”  
  
“Naja, meine Ma hat’s rausgefunden. Sie war nicht sehr glücklich.”  
  
Shaw hört endlich auf zu schreiben. Root starrt sie an. Hingerissen, fasziniert, ohne zu blinzeln. So als würde sie gern in Shaws Schoß klettern und sich ihren Kopf und die Ohren kraulen lassen. Wie eine Katze.  
  
“Wie hat sie’s rausgefunden?”, flüstert Root.  
  
“Sie hat die ganzen blauen Flecken und Kratzer in meinem Gesicht gesehen und so. Hat mich gefragt, ob ich andere Kinder hänseln würde, ob ich gehänselt werde oder halt soziale Probleme hab’. Der ganze depri Teenie Scheiß. Ich hab’ ihr erzählt, ich würd nur Kampfsport machen aber, ähm, sie hat’s mir nicht geglaubt. Ist mir zu nem Kampf gefolgt. Hat mich nach Hause geschleppt und meine Wunden versorgt.”  
  
Sie kann sich noch genau an den Stress und die Panik ihrer Ma und die zärtlichen Berührungen als sie ihre aufgesprungene Lippe und blutige Wange versorgt hat erinnern. Ihre Ma schien diese Gefühle damals geradezu auszustrahlen und sie behandelte Shaws Gesicht als wäre es aus Glas. Shaw hat sie sich in jener Nacht in den Schlaf weinen gehört.  
  
Diese Details sind was Besonderes, weil irgendwo tief im Innern, meint Shaw, dass sie sich schuldig fühlen sollte. Sie hat ihre Ma verletzt. Sie würde sich gern schlecht fühlen aber sie kann es einfach nicht.   
  
“Das war cool von ihr.”, unterbricht Root ihren Gedankengang.  
  
Shaw lächelt.  
  
“Jap. Ausgenommen davon, wie ich am nächsten Tag von ihr geschlagen wurde und ihr versprechen musste nie wieder zu kämpfen und deswegen anfangen musste Bikes zu reparieren um an Geld zu kommen.”  
  
Root erbleicht: “Sie hat dich GESCHLAGEN?!”  
  
Shaw zuckt die Achseln.  
  
“Äh, ja. Ich bin nicht immer ein kognitiver, logischer Lerner, manchmal brauch’ ich ein paar Stöße um der ideologischen Osmose den Anstoß zu geben. Aber kennst du schon den richtig coolen Teil? Sie hat mich nicht rausgezogen bis ich gewonnen hab’ und hat mich das ganze Geld behalten lassen.”  
  
“Aber… aber… sie hat dich geschlagen.”  
  
Shaw schmunzelt: “Ja, hat sie, zumindest ein bisschen. Ach, Root, nein, es ist ok. Ich war viel jünger und es hat sowieso nicht wehgetan, nicht so sehr wie die ersten paar Minuten von meinem Kampf.”  
Root schaut sie schief an. Nicht überzeugt. Shaw fährt mit ihrem Daumen über Roots Hand.  
  
“Ehrlich jetzt Root. Du hast meine Ma gesehen. Arme wie Babykarotten. Sie hätt’ mich nicht anfassen können, wenn’s nicht ok für mich gewesen wär’.  
  
“Nein…” Root schüttelt den Kopf. “Das gefällt mir immer noch nicht.”  
  
Shaw schüttelt den Kopf, Root ist süß, wenn ihr mal was nicht egal ist.  
  
“Manchmal braucht mein Körper richtig lang, um zu meinem Hirn aufzuschließen und ich musste lernen, dass unterirdische Kampfclubs nicht die beste Art an Geld zu kommen sind, weil ich kann ganz schön… gefährlich werden mit meinem Fäusten, weißt du. Jetzt zwingt sie mich halt die ganze Zeit diese blöden Atemübungen zu machen, weil ich jetzt gelernt hab nicht mehr so oft Leuten die Köpfe einzuschlagen.”  
  
“Niemand sollte dich jemals verletzen.”, sagt Root hartnäckig.  
  
Auch wenn sie SEHR gerne zusehen würde wie Shaw jemandem eine verpasst.  
  
“Das macht niemand.”, sagt Shaw und spürt dabei ein kleines bisschen Bedauern. Sie kann aber nicht sagen warum. Vielleicht weil Root sie zum millionsten Mal mit diesem offenen Blick voller Zuneigung anstarrt.  
  
“Willst du Kekse?”, bietet Shaw an.  
  
“Es ist ein bisschen spät für Zucker- oh, verdammt, es ist nach 11! Ich muss nach Hause.”, Root streckt sich nach ihren Schuhen.  
  
Ok, technisch gesehen ist “nach Hause” diese Nacht wieder das Lagerhaus. In letzter Zeit stehen die Dinge nichts so rosig im Hause Groves und Root hat keine Lust “Weich-den-fliegenden-Dingen-aus” zu spielen falls ihre Mutter beginnt mit leeren Tablettenbehältern nach ihr zu werfen. Vor allem nicht nachdem die Wärme und das Licht in Shaws Haus dieses warme, behaglich wohlige Gefühl in ihr ausgelöst haben.   
  
“Übernachte halt einfach bei mir”, schlägt Shaw vor, so als wäre es einfach nur… die andere Hälfte von einem Keks und nicht eine Einladung im Heiligtum der Batcave zu schlafen.  
  
“Oh. Das wär’… Das könnte gehen”, sagt Root und fügt, beherrscht von einem ihren unheilvollen Dämonen, dazu: “Lass mich nur schnell meinen Ballknebel und die Handschellen holen.”  
  
Shaw rollt mit den Augen. “Du schläfst auf dem Sofa.”  
  
“Wie wild.”  
  
………….  
  
Root streckt sich und wackelt mit den Zehen. Sie ist auf Shaws Sofa eingeschlafen. Sie durfte hierbleiben, sie wurde EINGELADEN. Was für eine schockierende neue Entwicklung.  
  
Root denkt an das Lagerhaus, die dünnen Plannen, die sich immer mehr durchwetzen, über den Löchern im Dach. Sie ist nicht stark genug, um sie alleine zu reparieren und jetzt wo der Winter kommt — wird das Lagerhaus bald keinen brauchbaren Schlafplatz mehr abgeben. Sie seufzt. In kurzer Zeit wird sie wieder jede Nacht im Haus ihrer Mutter schlafen müssen, es gibt kein entrinnen. Letzte Nacht jedoch… letzte Nacht hat sie sich sicher gefühlt. Und heute Morgen hat sie eine Decke, die nach Sameen riecht.  
  
Sameen ist in ihrem Bett in einige Decken eingewickelt. Root würde unglaublich gerne aufstehen und sie ansehen gehen, nur für eine Minute, nur um sich ihr schlafendes Gesicht ins Gedächtnis zu brennen.   
  
Root hat keine besondere Lust aufzustehen und in die Schule zu gehen aber bald zeigt ihre Uhr 6:30 an. Sameen rollt sich aus dem Bett und schlurft hinunter zum Duschen. Root kuschelt sich in das Sofa und stellt sich vor wie es wäre immer hier zu schlafen. Wie es wäre, wenn das T-Shirt am Boden dem wilden Rummachen von ihr und Shaw zum Opfer gefallen wäre und das zerwühlte Bettzeug von… anderen Dingen wäre.  
  
Root wackelt nochmal mit ihren Zehen. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn Shaw sie berühren würde? Würde es wehtun? Sich gut anfühlen? Wäre es wie die entspannten Male im Lagerhaus, als sie wusste, dass niemand hereinkommen kann und ihre Gedanken und Hände wandern gelassen hat? Shaw zu berühren wäre wahrscheinlich besser, weil Shaw schöne Haut hat und Haare und Augen und Ohren und Schultern und sogar ihr Gang ist schön. Und sie riecht gut, sogar wenn sie nach dem Training ganz verschwitzt ist, BESONDERS wenn sie nach dem Training ganz verschwitzt ist.  
  
Root lächelt in ihre Decke. Jemand so cool, schön, talentiert und intelligent wie Sameen Shaw ist mit ihr befreundet. Wie ist das überhaupt real?  
  
“mmh du kannst gehen”, murmelt Shaw als sie nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt aus der Dusche erscheint und sich Haare und Gesicht mit einem zweiten Handtuch abrubbelt.  
  
Brüste.  
  
Root spricht es nicht aus. Aber nur, weil ihr Körper in Schockstarre ist. Die Brüste, Shaws Brüste. Ihre prächtigen Brüste sind da, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und sie sind voll und perfekt und Root ist bereit zu sterben genau jetzt und hier in diesem heiligen Moment.  
  
Shaw dreht sich um, um in ihrem Schrank zu kramen, scheinbar unbewusst der Lage. Root muss heute Morgen noch SO VIEL in ihr Notizbuch schreiben.  
  
Shaw zieht grinsend ihren Sport-BH und ein T-Shirt über. Root wird danach den ganzen Tag lang so zerstört sein.  
  
“Magst du einen Proteindrink oder ein Omelett oder so?”  
  
“Nein danke. Ich, äh, ich glaub, ich geh noch schnell duschen.”  
  
Shaw nickt. Hah, wahrscheinlich eine kalte Dusche.  
  
“Wenn du magst lass’ ich ein paar Sachen für dich zum anziehen auf dem Sofa.”  
  
Shaw geht runter und macht Frühstück für sich und Root. Root sieht besser aus, als sie runterkommt und sich einen Apfel krallt. Endlich sieht sie aus als wäre sie ausgeschlafen und geduscht. Sie sieht so klein und jung aus, dürr und auf der Suche nach Liebe. Sie erinnert Shaw an ein ausgesetztes Kätzchen.  
  
“Am Freitag hab’ ich ein Spiel”, sagt Shaw durch einen Bissen Eier.  
  
“Gegen St. Germain”, nickt Root aufgeregt.  
  
“Jap. Wir werden mit mindestens fünf Punkten Vorsprung gewinnen oder mein Team trainiert über das verlängerte Wochenende.”  
  
“Deine Idee?”  
  
Shaw nickt. “Sprint- und Laufübungen bis sie umfallen.”  
  
Root grinst, beißt ein großes, saftiges Stück ihres Apfels ab und sagt: “Wie wunderbar grausam, Sameen.”  
  
Die Art und Weise wie ihr Name von Roots Zunge rollt, als wäre es Kaffee, Karamell oder etwas dunkles, reichhaltiges , samtiges ist umwerfend. Shaw blinzelt. Root errötet.  
  
“Nicht so sadistisch wie Jason Greenfield im Wasserspeicherraum am Dach einzusperren.”  
  
Root grinsen wird zu einem richtigen Lächeln: “Ich hab’ ihm gesagt er darf rauskommen wenn er sich entschuldigt.”  
  
Es sind solche Momente in denen Shaw sich vorbeugen und Root küssen möchte. Aber Root mag sie. Root würde verletzte Gefühle bekommen. Obwohl sie wie Shaw ist, hat sie Gefühle. Große, laute, chaotische, wahrscheinlich. Und sie will nicht in dem Hurrican aus Roots Gefühlen landen. Oder sie verletzen.  
  
Aber sie will Root küssen. Es macht sie fertig, dass küssen und rummachen und Sex so mit Gefühlen verwoben sein muss. Sie fühlt sich irgendwie hintergangen.  
  
“Alsoooo”, setzt Root gedehnt an, “wirst du vor deinen Teamkollegen in der Garderobe damit angeben, wie du mich ins Bett gekriegt hast?”  
  
“Technisch gesehen hab’ ich dich auf das Sofa gekriegt. Und nein. Es würde dafür sorgen, dass sie weniger Angst vor mir haben”  
Root grinst verschlagen: “Oder mehr.”


End file.
